Arrogancia
by peste21
Summary: El malcriado príncipe Iroh recibe la aburrida tarea de cuidar a la pequeña Avatar mientras que ella entrena tierra control; pero tras encontrarse con múltiples peligros el joven príncipe aprenderá una lección de humildad y amistad.


**ARROGANCIA **

El príncipe Iroh nunca fue una persona sentimental, a decir verdad, algunos lo llamaban frio, pero cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera sentido tan decepcionado y deprimido como él.

Aquel día, Iroh recibió una carta, se trataba de un rechazo de una chica a la que había cortejado durante meses. Al parecer, ella pensaba que su "ocupado horario" no los ayudaba a mantener una relación, así que decidió que no lo esperaría por más tiempo.

Iroh estrujó la carta entre sus dedos. Honestamente, ¿Qué más podría esperar aquella chica? El maestro fuego no era un noble cualquiera, ni el despreocupado hijo de algún hombre rico, él era el heredero al trono y el futuro señor del fuego, por lo que tenía muchas expectativas que cumplir, y una enorme carga que llevaba a cuestas desde el día de su nacimiento.

Para empeorar la situación, Iroh llevaba cerca de dos meses encerrado en un complejo del Loto Blanco en medio de un bosque del Reino de la Tierra, ya que su abuelo le había pedido que acompañara a la joven Avatar mientras entrenaba tierra control, pues, el Polo Sur no era el mejor sitio para hacerlo.

— Hola— lo saludo Korra, quien se había acercado a él sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta.

— Hola Korra— respondió Iroh lacónicamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Korra.

— Pensando — volvió a contestar Iroh fríamente, dándole a entender a la niña que no estaba de humor para soportar bromas.

— Oh…— exclamó Korra mientras entrecruzaba sus manos en su espalda y fingía ser el perfecto retrato de la inocencia. De pronto, con un ágil movimiento, la niña le quitó la carta que Iroh llevaba entre sus manos, y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

— ¡Korra, devuélveme eso! — gritó Iroh furioso mientras corría detrás de ella, a lo que la chica tan solo respondió sacándole la lengua. La Avatar comenzó a leer la carta, y casi de inmediato detuvo la marcha.

— ¿Esto es cierto? — preguntó la Avatar de improviso mientras se volteaba y miraba a Iroh con el seño fruncido.

— Sí, sí lo es— respondió el maestro fuego en un suspiro cansado, ya que estaba seguro de que Korra se burlaría de él hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, la niña no cambio su expresión preocupada.

— Esto es mi culpa ¿no es verdad? — Preguntó Korra— si tú no estuvieras aquí acompañándome, ella no te habría dejado— murmuró. Iroh se sorprendió al escuchar salir aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Korra, ya que este era un aspecto de su personalidad que él nunca había visto. El maestro fuego siempre había pensado que tan solo era una niña impaciente, salvaje y despreocupada, sin embargo, a menudo olvidaba que Korra también podía llegar a ser una persona que se preocupaba mucho por los demás, incluso, podía dejar de lado su propia seguridad.

— Oh no…— exclamó Iroh suavemente mientras tomaba a Korra por los hombros — no es tu culpa Korra, además, no es tan grave, si esa chica no es capaz de aceptar que yo tengo muchas responsabilidades, es su problema, no es el mío. Recuerda, no hay nada más importante que tener el honor de ayudar a la Avatar, quien resulta ser una de mis mejores amigas— dijo.

De inmediato, el semblante de la chica se iluminó, como si hubiera escuchado una muy buena noticia. Aquello no sorprendió a Iroh, ya que él sabía a la perfección lo solitaria que era Korra, y lo mucho que apreciaba tener amigos.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Preguntó Iroh— tengo una idea, hace unos días me di cuenta de que cerca de aquí hay un pueblo, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondió Korra muy emocionada. — nunca antes había dejado el Polo Sur, y siempre he querido conocer el Reino de la Tierra.

— Perfecto— exclamó Iroh — lo único que falta es que el líder del Loto Blanco nos de su permiso, y podemos partir— dijo. En ese momento, la sonrisa de la chica desapareció.

— No me van a dejar ir— dijo Korra tristemente — ellos nunca me dejan salir.

— Aún no lo sabemos, tenemos que preguntarles primero— intentó animarla Iroh.

Para ser honesto, las intenciones del muchacho no eran tan nobles como parecían, en realidad, el quería ir al pueblo más cercano a usar el teléfono, ya que en ese complejo en la mitad de la nada ni siquiera había un aparato que él pudiera utilizar, por lo que sacar a la pequeña Avatar a dar un paseo sería la excusa perfecta para hablar con su novia y aclarar todo aquel asunto.

Al llegar a la oficina del maestro de la orden del Loto Blanco, su respuesta fue justamente la que Korra había esperado.

— Por supuesto que no. Tu y el príncipe Iroh no están autorizados para dejar el complejo, es muy peligroso, últimamente hemos tenido noticias de bandas de ladrones que frecuentan esta zona, aún no hemos podido atraparlos— se negó el líder del Loto Blanco, por lo que Korra hizo un mohín con sus labios mostrándose completamente frustrada.

— No entiendo porque nunca me dejan hacer nada, ni siquiera me dejaron traer a Naga— dijo Korra cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

— Korra…— suspiró el líder del Loto Blanco— ya hemos hablado acerca de esto, traer un oso perro polar y pasar de desapercibido no es sencillo, pero, te prometo que si te portas bien, la semana próxima Naga estará aquí contigo— dijo el anciano

— ¿Y podré visitar a mamá y a papá antes de que el año termine? — preguntó Korra.

— Eso aún está en discusión… pero, si tu buen comportamiento continúa como hasta ahora, te prometo que así será, y haré hasta lo imposible para que pases el invierno con ellos. Necesito que te quedes en este complejo, afuera es muy peligroso y no quiero que te expongas— dijo firmemente el anciano.

Iroh no estaba feliz, aquello significaba que tendría que quedarse encerrado en ese lugar, sin si quiera poder hablar con nadie. Honestamente, Iroh pensó que Korra no aceptaría las ordenes del Loto Blanco, pero, al parecer, la emoción de ver a su mascota y a sus padres la habían calmado lo suficiente como para que ella ya no quisiera salir a explorar.

— Oh vamos…— exclamó Iroh — el pueblo queda a tan solo 20 minutos, déjela salir, no es justo que una niña de su edad tenga que permanecer encerrada todo el tiempo.

— Príncipe Iroh, usted mejor que nadie debería entender que no hay que jugar con la seguridad de la Avatar, ella debe permanecer aquí— ordenó el anciano

— No importa Iroh, en serio — dijo Korra tratando de tranquilizarlo. En ese momento, Iroh se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para la niña pasar tiempo con su familia. En otras circunstancias, Korra no hubiera dudado en desobedecer las órdenes de sus maestros, pero en aquel año, la chica no había tenido muchas oportunidades ver a sus padres, por lo que no podía jugar con algo como aquello.

La noche cayó sobre el complejo del Loto Blanco, y casi todos sus habitantes se fueron a dormir. Sin embargo, Iroh, aún permanecía despierto, pues decidió que no podía quedarse encerrado en aquel lugar, la chica que lo había rechazado, le debía una respuesta, y la obtendría así tuviera que desafiar las órdenes de sus superiores.

Sigilosamente, el príncipe Iroh se acercó a la enorme valla que limitaba el campo de entrenamiento, acompañado tan solo de una débil llama en su mano y una pequeña maleta con provisiones.

— Iroh…— susurro una voz detrás de él. El maestro fuego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Korra quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó la niña— el maestro dijo que no podíamos salir, dijo que era peligroso.

— ¡Ha!— se burló Iroh — puede que para ti eso sea suficiente, pero yo no soy un cobarde como tú. Voy a ir al pueblo, necesito hablar con alguien.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde! — Gritó Korra — es solo… y-yo y-yo— tartamudeo la chica.

— En realidad yo no quiero contradecir las órdenes del Loto Blanco. El maestro me prometió que podría ver a mamá y a papá durante el invierno, hace mucho tiempo que yo no los veo…— murmuró tristemente Korra — además, tu no deberías salir, ya escuchaste al maestro, afuera hay bandidos sueltos.

— No importa, yo tengo que ir— contestó Iroh muy resuelto, mientras que le daba la espalda a la chica y comenzaba a trepar lentamente la cerca.

— Entonces, yo iré contigo, es peligroso, necesitarás a alguien que te cuide, ¿y quién mejor para hacerlo que la Avatar? — preguntó descaradamente Korra, por lo que Iroh se volteó en su dirección y la miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Disculpa?, pensé que yo quien debía proteger a la Avatar, no necesito a una niña de trece años cuidándome. — comentó el chico.

— No digas eso, yo ya no soy una niña, además tú no eres mucho mayor que yo, tan solo tienes 15, tú eres el niño.

— Tengo 16.

— Como sea— bufó Korra — no voy a dejar que te vayas solo, admítelo, tú me necesitas.

— Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy de aquí — dijo Iroh malhumoradamente mientras seguía con la difícil tarea de escalar el muro. Sin embargo, justo antes de que el pie del muchacho se resbalara, un pequeño montículo de tierra se había formado a partir de los ladrillos de la pared y lo había sostenido en su lugar. En ese momento, Iroh se dio cuenta de que Korra lo estaba ayudando con su tierra control.

Korra uso sus poderes para hacer que unas cuantas piedras sobresalieran de la pared, las cuales ayudaron al muchacho a trepar con mayor facilidad, y en cuestión de minutos, los dos adolecentes llegaron al otro lado del muro.

— Tengo que reconocerlo, eso fue muy útil Avatar Korra— dijo Iroh — pero me sorprende lo fácil que fue pasar desapercibidos.

— Fue fácil porque los soldados del Loto Blanco no esperan que yo escape, ellos están seguros de que lo que más quiero es ir a ver a mi familia.

— Y… ¿eso es lo que más quieres? — preguntó con curiosidad Iroh mientras que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Exclamó Korra muy contenta — me gusta ir a cazar con mi papá, y escuchar las historias de mi mamá…

— Sí, sí ya entiendo— la interrumpió Iroh, quien no quería escuchar sus tontas historias infantiles. — pero, si se supone que es tan importante para ti, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te estás arriesgando a que te descubran.

— Sí, es cierto— reconoció Korra — Pero… tú dijiste que somos amigos, y yo no te puedo dejar solo, menos aún si tú corres peligro— dijo. Al escuchar estas palabras, Iroh se sintió algo avergonzado, pues, la verdad es que le había dicho todo eso a Korra solo para que ella accediera a ir con él.

— Vaya Korra…— murmuró Iroh sin saber bien que decir— gracias— concluyó.

Los dos adolecentes siguieron caminando por el oscuro bosque a la espera del amanecer. Si todo salía como Iroh lo había planeado, estarían en el pueblo al salir el sol y un par de horas más tarde, llegarían al complejo sin que nadie notara su ausencia.

Sin embargo, los años que Iroh había pasado en la milicia no lo entrenaron para sobrevivir en medio del bosque, por lo que pronto su falta de experiencia comenzó a notarse.

— Ten cuidado— murmuró Korra, pero antes de que Iroh pudiera decir una palabra más, el chico cayó de bruces al suelo.

— Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. Se nota que no tienes los ojos entrenados para caminar en la oscuridad— se quejó Korra mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un par de horas? — preguntó Korra.

— No creo que sea buena idea, lo mejor será volver al complejo antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia.

— No te preocupes, tengo entrenamiento a las once, y todos saben que odio levantarme temprano, nadie se dará cuenta de que no estoy de que no estoy en mi cama — dijo Korra con una sonrisa de confianza en los labios.

— Bien…— murmuró Iroh pensativo — si así son las cosas, no nos mataría tomar un descanso.

Rápidamente, los dos muchachos montaron un improvisado campamento a la intemperie, sin embargo, justo antes de que Iroh pudiera encender una pequeña fogata, Korra lo detuvo poniendo suavemente su pequeña mano sobre el brazo con el que el chico planeaba hacer fuego control.

— No lo hagas — dijo Korra — el maestro dijo que habían bandidos en esta zona, podríamos llamar su atención.

— Oh por favor… no me digas que te creíste aquellas palabras. El maestro tan solo dijo eso para evitar que salieras del complejo, probablemente, ni siquiera existen aquellos ladrones, y, probablemente, tampoco está pensando en dejarte ir con tu familia este invierno, no seas ingenua Korra ¿siempre crees todo lo que todo el mundo te dice? — la reprendió Iroh burlándose de ella. En seguida, el chico se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquellas palabras, ya que a pesar de que la Avatar no respondió nada, pero se notaba que la había herido, pues ella se mordió el labio y bajo suavemente su mirada hasta el suelo. Iroh no podía darse el lujo de permitir que ella se molestara y lo delatara a los Loto Blanco .

— Oh lo siento Korra— dijo rápidamente Iroh. Después, el maestro fuego tomó el mentón de la chica y levantó suavemente su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Para el futuro señor del fuego no fue una sorpresa ver un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas, ya que él había utilizado esa técnica en un par de ocasiones. Si cortesanas mucho más experimentadas habían caído en ella, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer la inocente Avatar?

En ese momento, una idea se cruzó por la mente de Iroh. Al parecer Korra tenía una especie de "amor platónico" por él, y si sabia como poner la situación a su favor, aquello podría resultar muy conveniente.

— Bien… creo que debemos dormir un par de horas antes de que llegue el amanecer— dijo el muchacho recobrando su compostura. Los dos chicos se sentaron el uno junto al otro, mientras que el príncipe se dejaba vencer por el sueño, junto al calor de la hoguera que él mismo había encendido instantes antes.

Iroh no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se despertó al sentir el viento gélido de las montañas golpeándole el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que la llama se había extinguido. El muchacho se movió sigilosamente, solo para notar que su compañera de viaje ya se hallaba despierta y a la espera de un ataque.

— Hay algo que no está bien…— trató de decir la niña, pero, sorpresivamente el sonido de ramas romperse la interrumpió, y de la nada, cayó una red de cuerdas sobre ellos.

Ágilmente, Korra se levantó e incineró la red, por lo que Iroh aprovechó la confusión del momento, tomó la mano de la Avatar y la haló fuertemente indicándole que debían correr en dirección al complejo.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nuevas llamas volvieran a iluminar el bosque, pero esta vez ellas pertenecían a un grupo de hombres que rodeaban a los dos muchachos amenazadoramente. Iroh y Korra miraron a sus lados, y se dieron cuenta de que se hallaban completamente sitiados por esos sujetos.

— Quietos niños…— dijo uno de los hombres.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó agresivamente Korra, por lo que Iroh se apresuró a tapar con su mano la boca de la niña antes de que esta dijera algo inadecuado.

— Disculpen a mi prima señores— dijo Iroh tratando de parecer amable — esta es la primera vez que deja el Polo Sur, somos viajeros, no tenemos muchas pertenencias así que si quieren tomar nuestras cosas no creo que puedan obtener mucho…— comentó el chico, con la esperanza de que aquellos sujetos no descubrieran su identidad.

En aquel momento, un hombre de barba y gran estatura quien parecía el líder de la banda se acercó a ellos y tomó a Korra del brazo, mientras que Iroh temía que la niña dijera algo que la pusiera al descubierto como la Avatar. Sin embargo, Korra pareció entender el juego del maestro fuego y permaneció en silencio mientras que el sujeto la miraba atentamente.

— Qué extraño…— comentó el hombre — esta niña tiene el aspecto de ser de la Tribu agua, pero ya vimos que es muy hábil con el fuego control— dijo mientras le dedicaba una desagradable mirada que le produjo un escalofrió al príncipe.

— Eso es porque mi mamá es de la Tribu agua, y mi papá es un maestro fuego, idiota…— le respondió Korra de mala manera al sujeto mientras trataba de librarse de su agarre. Iroh sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que la niña había entendido a la perfección su plan.

— El chico tiene razón, jefe. En realidad no tienen ninguna pertenencia de valor— dijo uno de los miembros de la banda mientras que miraba al interior del pequeño bolso del muchacho. A pesar de todo, el líder no parecía convencido y miraba a Korra con mayor intensidad, por lo que Iroh se acercó a él se interpuso entre los dos.

— Señor…-— comenzó Iroh con el seño fruncido— ya le dijimos que no tenemos pertenencias de valor, por favor déjenos ir, nuestros padres nos esperan en el pueblo al lado del arrollo— mintió el muchacho, quien quería evitar una confrontación, ya que sabía que tenían todas las de perder si se enfrentaban a un grupo de diez hombres quienes, probablemente, también eran maestros.

El líder de la banda dudo unos instantes que a Iroh le parecieron eternos.

— Déjenlos ir…— sentenció el sujeto— al parecer, no tienen nada de valor. No nos sirven de nada.

Iroh dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, pero, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estarían bien, el muchacho vio con horror como el ladrón que sostenía su bolsa de viaje levantaba un arrugado papel del suelo, se trataba de la carta.

— Jefe— llamó el sujeto— mire esto— dijo enseñándole la hoja. Casi de inmediato, la cara del líder de la banda se iluminó, y apretó con mucha más fuerza el brazo de Korra quien al sentir esto comenzó a luchar con mayor intensidad.

— Caballeros, esta es nuestra noche de suerte. Este muchacho que ven aquí es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Iroh de la nación del fuego— anunció. En ese momento, los demás hombres comenzaron a murmurar emocionados, ante la expectativa de las ganancias que podían obtener de semejante descubrimiento.

— Y si lo que esta carta dice es cierto… el príncipe tiene a su cargo a la joven Avatar, supongo que esa eres tú— dijo dirigiéndose a Korra. El maestro fuego se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir fingiendo, ya que su secreto había sido descubierto.

— Déjela ir — pidió Iroh — lléveme a mí, mi familia pagara muy buen dinero por mi rescate, no la necesita — dijo. Pero un coro de risas silenció al muchacho, quien se asustó más al ver como un chico un poco más joven que él, se acercaba a Korra con una cadena en la mano, con la intención de inmovilizarla.

Sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera dar un paso más hacia Korra, esta dejo salir una gigantesca ola de fuego por la boca, por lo que el muchacho retrocedió aterrado. A pesar de la confusión, el líder de la banda no soltó a la chica por lo que ella le mordió la mano con todas sus fuerzas. El sujeto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por el dolor, la Avatar aprovechó la oportunidad y formó un muro de tierra que lo hizo caer al suelo.

En medio del humo y de la ceniza producidos por el fuego de Korra , Iroh logró ponerse de pié, por lo que se dirigió hacía la chica, y comenzó a correr mientras la sostenía fuertemente de la mano.

Los dos adolecentes se internaron en el oscuro bosque, mientras que el muchacho temía cada vez más que pudieran perder su camino. Sin embargo, el sonido de cascos en el suelo le indico que eran perseguidos por lo que siguieron la marcha.

De repente, una nueva red cayó sobre ellos, pero está vez Korra no fue lo suficientemente rápida para quemarla, por lo que quedó atrapada en ella. Iroh se lanzó al suelo con la intención de ayudarla, pero en ese momento sintió que la tierra se movía y que era atrapado entre dos enormes montículos de piedra.

Finalmente, Korra logró quemar la red, pero, en seguida el muchacho que Iroh había visto sosteniendo la cadena momentos antes, se abalanzó sobre ella y le amarró fuertemente las manos con ella mientras que la empujaba hacía el suelo con todo su peso. La Avatar no dejó de luchar mientras que Iroh escuchaba voces a la distancia, probablemente se trataba de el resto de la banda que iban al encuentro de sus nuevos prisioneros.

— Quédate quieta… — gruñó entre dientes el chico que sostenía a Korra mientras recibía un par de patadas por parte de la niña — está bien… si no te quedas quieta lo aplasto como a un insecto — dijo al tiempo que Iroh sentía que el montículo de tierra lo apretaba con más fuerza. Instantáneamente, la chica se calmó y dejó de luchar mientras el chico la seguía amarrando.

— Vaya, se nota que eres muy problemática, pero finalmente logré calmarte — dijo el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción en tanto apretaba más y más la cadena que sostenía a Korra — pero eres muy linda…

— Oye — gritó Iroh furioso — déjala en paz.

— Tu cállate principito, se supone que tu deberías cuidarla, y si no me equivoco, ella te ha salvado el trasero todo este tiempo, que patético… — le respondió el muchacho.

En ese momento, Iroh vio una sombra que se ubicaba justo detrás del ladrón, le tomó un momento identificar de quien se trataba, pero pronto, Iroh reconoció la túnica azul de uno de los guardias del Loto Blanco.

— Quieto…— murmuró en tono amenazante el guardia mientras sostenía una pequeña llama debajo del rostro del muchacho. Iroh sintió que la presión de los muros de tierra cedía, y vio a una guardia del Loto Blanco liberándolo.

— Príncipe Iroh ¿se encuentra bien? — le preguntó la guardia mientras se acercaba a él.

— Si — respondió el chico con voz temblorosa mientras que observaba con atención al guardia liberar a Korra.

El camino hacia el complejo fue una de las experiencias más vergonzosas e incomodas por las que él chico hubiere pasado nunca, a pesar de todo, los dos adolecentes, acompañados por media docena de guardias del Loto Blanco llegaron a salvo mientras que el sol asomaba sus primeros rayos.

Al cruzar las puertas del edificio lo único que Iroh pudo ver con claridad fue la figura de la anciana maestra Katara quien se acercaba a ellos con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

— Gracias a los espíritus… — dijo Katara al verlos — estaba tan preocupada— de repente, la anciana tomó fuertemente los hombros de Korra y la sacudió ligeramente— Korra, respóndeme algo, ¿esta fue tu idea? Porque si así fue, esto ha sido lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho señorita — preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— No, no lo fue— interrumpió Iroh, quien notó en seguida que los demás maestros del Loto Blanco se les habían unido. — yo la convencí de salir del complejo— admitió el príncipe.

En ese momento, el líder del Loto Blanco dio un paso hacia adelante y les indicó a los dos chicos que lo siguieran. Iroh no tuvo el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, pero estaba más que claro que el anciano estaba furioso.

Iroh y Korra siguieron al maestro hasta su oficina, en donde entraron y tomaron asiento.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó el maestro de una manera directa y algo dura.

— Recibí una carta, así que quería usar el teléfono y convencí a Korra de que me acompañara— dijo Iroh sintiéndose avergonzado, ya que al escuchar sus propias palabras se sintió como un niño ridículo.

— ¿Y tu accediste? — preguntó nuevamente el maestro, esta vez dirigiéndose a Korra.

— S-si…— respondió la Avatar nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su ropa. El maestro se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, y luego, continuó.

— Korra… tú ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias — suspiró cansadamente el anciano.

— Pero, pero, pero…- balbuceó Korra — por favor, he esperado tanto… y este año apenas he podido ver a mis…

— Korra— la interrumpió el maestro — tú ya conocías nuestro acuerdo, además el Avatar tiene que aprender a romper lazos terrenales, posiblemente esto es lo mejor…

Antes de que el sujeto pudiera terminar la frase, Korra se levantó de su silla y dejó la habitación completamente furiosa.

— Señor, por favor, reconsidere su decisión, Korra no tiene la culpa, yo la convencí de que fuera conmigo, estoy seguro de que ella solo aceptó ir porque le preocupaba que algo malo me pasara— dijo Iroh casi desesperado.

— Yo ya tome mi decisión — dijo firmemente el maestro — además, puede que sea lo más conveniente para Korra. Ella es el Avatar, y ese tipo de distracciones podrían perjudicar su entrenamiento espiritual.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — Preguntó Iroh horrorizado — puede que Korra sea la Avatar, pero también es una niña, déjela ir a casa con sus padres— dijo el príncipe perdiendo la paciencia.

— No voy a discutir este asunto con usted— dijo lacónicamente el maestro mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada al chico — a partir de mañana usted regresará a la nación del fuego, me temo que usted no es una buena influencia para Korra.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Iroh quien se hallaba dispuesto a discutir con el líder Loto Blanco, sin embargo, este dejó la habitación antes que el chico pudiera decir una palabra más.

Durante unos breves instantes, Iroh se quedó solo y frustrado en la oficina del Maestro, tratando de reunir el coraje para salir de la habitación y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, ya que no solo había demostrado que no era competente para ser uno de los guardianes de Korra, sino que, además, le había quitado lo que más quería: la posibilidad de visitar a sus padres.

Tras un largo y pesado suspiro Iroh salió de la oficina, y afuera se encontró con los gélidos ojos de Katara, los cuales lo miraban inquisitivamente. Por un momento, el príncipe temió que la anciana supiera la verdad, y a juzgar por su dura expresión, ese era el caso.

— Maestra Katara yo…

— ¿Lo que dijiste allí dentro es verdad?- preguntó Katara.

— Si lo es— reconoció Iroh aún más avergonzado de lo que se había sentido en la oficina de maestro.

— Iroh — empezó Katara con un profundo tono de decepción en su voz— creo que no tengo que explicarte el daño que le causaste a Korra, no solo la humillaste burlándote de su enamoramiento infantil, sino que además le diste una oportunidad a los miembros más radicales del Loto Blanco para que la aíslen aún más. ¿Sabías yo te solicité como su guardián? — preguntó Katara subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz, por lo que el maestro fuego negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Pensé que sería buena idea que tuviera a alguien más cercano a su edad cerca pero creo que fue un error— dijo Katara tristemente.

— Iroh… — empezó nuevamente— entiendo que cuidar a una niña como Korra no sea divertido, pero pensé que esto te ayudaría a forjar un lazo con ella, ya que tú tienes muchas cualidades que ella parece necesitar, sin embargo, me temo que hoy no hiciste un buen papel, lo mejor será que vuelvas a la Nación del fuego. — dijo la maestra Katara antes de marcharse por el largo pasillo.

Aquel día no fue agradable, pues todo giró en torno a la preparación de su viaje a la Nación del Fuego. Probablemente, lo más incómodo fue aquella corta conversación que tuvo con su abuelo durante tarde, se notaba que él, al igual que la maestra Katara, estaba se sentía defraudado por su comportamiento.

Finalmente, al llegar la noche, Iroh se dirigió al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar a Korra allí y poderse disculpar. Sin embargo, no encontró a la niña allí, en realidad, al preguntarle a uno de los guardias, se enteró de que ella tan solo había asistido a su entrenamiento, y después de aquello no había dejado su habitación, ni siquiera para comer. Fue en ese momento en que la culpa atacó al príncipe con mayor intensidad, y decidió que hablaría con la chica a como diera lugar.

El muchacho caminó hasta la habitación de Korra y tocó la puerta múltiples veces, pero no tuvo éxito. Finalmente, cuando ya se hallaba dispuesto a dejar el lugar, el chico decidió girar la perilla y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

Iroh entró a la habitación de Korra silenciosamente, y se encontró con la Avatar sentada sobre su cama con las luces apagadas mientras la niña miraba a través de la ventana.

— Korra — la llamó Iroh, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

— Korra— repitió — quería hablar contigo, quería disculparme, me enteré de que no irás a ver a tus padres. Yo… lo lamento— dijo Iroh en un suspiro sintiendo cada una de sus palabras de la manera más honesta.

Justo cuando el muchacho pensó que la niña no le respondería nuevamente, ella volteo sus enormes ojos azules hacia él. Por un momento, al maestro fuego se le cortó la respiración, se sentía como si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos, o como si viera hacia su alma.

— No tienes de que… — trató de decir Korra, pero interrumpió sus palabras con un suspiro de exasperación.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que me estabas utilizando, Iroh? — preguntó la niña enfocando su mirada en él.

— Yo… lo hice, la verdad es que te convencí de salir y…

— te equivocas Iroh- lo interrumpió Korra— tu no me manipulaste, yo te acompañé porque quería hacerlo, pero, me duele que tu pensarás que me estabas utilizando, porque yo en verdad supuse que éramos amigos, y tu no me ves así — dijo la Avatar tristemente mientras abrazaba sus piernas hacía su cuerpo.

Iroh se sintió avergonzado, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por su falta de cuidado no solo había conseguido que castigaran a Korra, sino que consiguió que esa niña, quien ya era bastante solitaria, se sintiera miserable, mientras que ella tan solo lo había ayudado y apoyado desde su primer día en el complejo.

Lentamente, el maestro fuego dio unos cuantos pasos hacía la cama de Korra y se sentó a su lado.

— Somos amigos…— comenzó Iroh — si tu todavía quieres ser mi amiga después de lo mal que me porté contigo.

— Si quiero ser tu amiga — se apresuró a decir Korra con su tradicional entusiasmo, pero, en seguida, volvió a abrazar sus piernas a su cuerpo avergonzada — pero yo…

Iroh presintió hacía donde iba la conversación, así que se adelantó y tomó suavemente el mentón de Korra tal y como lo había hecho en el bosque.

— Yo te gusto ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Iroh con una sonrisa en sus labios, por lo que Korra se libró de su agarre y se alejó a toda velocidad de él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres un presumido— dijo Korra molesta, pero Iroh no dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Se nota mucho? — preguntó Korra al darse cuenta de que no engañaba al chico con su acto.

— Sí, un poco — respondió este seriamente. Korra bajó su cabeza y se mordió el labio, pues ahora si se sentía avergonzada.

— Y… ¿Qué piensas? — preguntó la chica.

— Creo que aún eres demasiado joven para mí— aceptó Iroh, quien sentía que por lo menos le debía algo de honestidad a la chica que había lastimado tanto en un solo día.

— Oh…— exclamó Korra tristemente mientras bajaba aún más la cabeza.

— No te sientas mal— dijo Iroh poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros — para ser honesto, yo no te merezco, te aseguro que algún día encontrarás a un sujeto al que vuelvas loco, y de seguro te acordarás de esto y pensarás : "_oh por todos los espíritus … ¿cómo es posible que me gustara ese tonto?"_ — se burló Iroh.

— No lo creo— respondió Korra aún deprimida. Iroh volvió a levantar el rostro de la Avatar, pero esta vez ella no se soltó.

— Claro que lo harás, y él será muy afortunado, porque tú eres una de las personas más especiales que he conocido, casi nunca se ve a alguien tan bueno como tú, y te aseguro que encantarás a algún sujeto con esa cualidad tuya— dijo.

Por un momento Iroh volvió a perderse en esos ojos azules, lo cual estaba mal, ya que ella era menor que él. Pero, en un instante los pensamientos del maestro fuego fueron bloqueados por algo más fuerte que él, y el muchacho se inclinó hacía Korra y la beso lentamente.

Aquel beso no fue mucho, tan solo consistió en sus labios rosándose suavemente pero a Iroh le pareció una de las experiencias más encantadoras que hubiera tenido con una mujer.

— Tal vez… cuando yo tenga 18 ya no me verás como una niña— dijo Korra rompiendo el silencio.

— Si, tal vez — respondió Iroh, a quien de por sí ya le costaba trabajo ver a Korra como una niña, todo lo contrario, parecía que la joven Avatar crecía a enormes pasos ante sus ojos.

— ¿Me perdonas por todo lo que te hice Korra? — preguntó el príncipe Iroh.

— Si— asintió suavemente Korra.

…..

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde aquella escena, y Iroh aún la recordaba con una claridad aturdidora, sin embargo, la mente del general volvió al presente y su vista se concentró en la pareja que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba. Se trataba de Mako y Korra, a quienes había invitado a pasar unos días en la casa de su familia en las islas Ember, ya que en esa noche se llevaría una enorme fiesta de la que Iroh era el anfitrión.

Nuevamente, el chico inspeccionó a la pareja y no pudo sentir algo de nostalgia, pues cómo él mismo lo había pronosticado, la Avatar finalmente había encontrado aquella a alguien que la amaba. Y si bien, Mako era una buena persona, una parte de sí mismo hubiera querido estar en su lugar.

— Hace frio ¿No vas a entrar a la casa? — preguntó su abuelo quien se había acercado a Iroh sin que este lo notara.

— Lo haré en un momento— respondió.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó Zuko.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dijo Iroh confundido.

— A la Avatar, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella? — volvió a preguntar Zuko.

— Yo no… — trató de mentir Iroh — pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era inútil — no lo sé. Probablemente, desde aquella vez que me salvó de una muerte segura en la bahía de Yue, o tal vez desde antes— confesó el príncipe, por lo que Zuko sonrió ligeramente.

— Supongo que el destino de nuestra familia es tener que perseguir al Avatar eternamente, sólo que tu decidiste darle un nuevo enfoque a la tradición — bromeo Zuko.

— Aunque algo me dice que tu tendrás mejor suerte, honestamente, yo no le veo futuro a esos dos — comentó el anciano señor del fuego mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Abuelo, está mal que digas eso — lo regañó Iroh, quien se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos — ¿de verdad lo crees? — preguntó casi entusiasmado.

— Sí, sólo ten un poco de paciencia— dijo Zuko, quien tras dedicarle una rápida sonrisa entró nuevamente a la casa.

Iroh observó nuevamente hacía la playa, y esta vez , no pudo evitar enfocarse únicamente en Korra, quien ya tenía casi 19 años, y tal y como él lo había dicho tiempo atrás, ya no podía ser llamada una niña. Pero, a pesar del tiempo, la chica no había perdido todas aquellas cualidades que lo habían impresionado años antes, y que habían conseguido que un malcriado príncipe aprendiera un poco de humildad, de nada menos que la poderosa Avatar.

...

Hola a todos, les traigo un fic de una pareja diferente, recientemente he recibido quejas de que no escribo más que fics makorra, y por eso decidí escribir algo de una pareja diferente. La verdad es que este fic lo había comenzado desde hacía tiempo atrás, por lo que solo tuve que darle un par de leídas, hacerle unos pequeños cambios y terminar la escena final.

En realidad, yo había pensado este fic tras leer los Juegos del Hambre , e iba de una manera diferente, la historia básicamente así : Korra conocía al hijo de un noble del reino de la tierra, de una familia sin mucho dinero, pero lo suficiente como para conocer al Avatar y pasar tiempo con ella, un día él la convence para que salgan a dar un paseo pero ellos dos se pierden por casi un mes, por suerte, Korra y el sabían sobrevivir en el bosque, después, los Loto Blanco los encuentran y los castigan separándolos y le dicen al niño que no es bienvenido, y que no tiene permiso para ver a Korra. Sin embargo, años después cuando ella vive en Ciudad Republica ellos dos se reencuentran, él quien es más un chico de campo o del bosque, no se adapta a la Ciudad, por lo que los dos se llevan muy bien, y de alguna manera inexplicable (porque nunca la pensé) ellos se quedan juntos.

Pues bien, honestamente no me veía escribiendo un fic súper largo acerca de un personaje que no está en la serie, por eso decidí trabajarlo de una forma diferente, como sea, si quieren, son libres de usar esta idea, tan solo avísenme para leer su fic :D… en fin…. Espero que le haya gustado y que me digan lo que piensan, me encanta recibir sus comentarios. Adiós


End file.
